This invention relates to display devices. More particularly, this invention relates to displays, such as advertisements, formed in substrates, such as concrete. Likewise, this invention relates to a method of making such display devices, including a method of forming a display, such as an advertising logo, in concrete.
Display devices, such as advertising signs and billboards are known.
It is likewise known to paint logos on sidewalks and the sides of buildings.
However, such known displays all suffer the drawback that they rapidly deteriorate and wear over time, owing to weather, dust, pollution, foot-traffic (in the case of signs painted on sidewalks,) and like deteriorating factors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display, and a method of making such, which overcomes the drawbacks of such devices.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device having a longer life than known display devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display which may be formed in substrates, such as concrete, yet which does not deteriorate over time.
A further object of the invention is to provide a display which can be formed in a concrete sidewalk, and which does not deteriorate due to foot-traffic, sweeping and maintenance of the sidewalk, and even the use of snow shovels and snow plows on the sidewalk.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of making such display devices which achieves the goals of all the above-identified objects of the invention.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of making a display which uses simple materials, is easy to use, is environmentally friendly, and which yields a long lasting display.
In summary, the invention includes a display device including a substrate, a recessed portion provided in the substrate, a display material. (such as a colorant) provided in the recessed portion, the display material being provided in a sufficient quantity so as to be visible at a predetermined distance from the substrate.
The invention likewise includes a method of making such a display.
The invention further includes a method of making a display comprising the steps of:
Forming a recessed portion in a substrate, providing display material in the recessed portion, the recessed portion being provided in a sufficient quantity so as to visible at a distance from the substrate.
The invention likewise includes a method of making a display device, comprising:
a) providing a substrate;
b) forming a recess in the substrate; and
c) providing a display material in the recessed portion, the display material being provided in a sufficient quantity so as to be visible at a predetermined distance from the substrate.
The substrate may include concrete.
The forming of a recessed portion in the substrate may include sandblasting.
A stencil may be provided, the stencil being sufficiently strong so as to withstand the effects of sandblasting for a predetermined period of time, and the stencil being configured to provide a desired portion of the display.
The display material may include a colorant.
The display material may include paint.
A stencil may be provided on the concrete, the stencil defining a portion of the display to be formed, the stencil including an adhesive backing.
The step of sandblasting the concrete may be carried out for a sufficiently long period of time that the aggregate in the concrete is exposed, so as to achieve a three dimensional look.
The method may further include the steps of:
a) peeling off the backing of the stencil, placing the stencil on the area;
b) applying pressure to the stencil with a straight edge and a rubber mallet to ensure proper bonding to the concrete; and
c) sandblasting the recessed portion to a depth of about at least xe2x85x9 of an inch.
The method may also include the step of:
a) forming a recessed border with one of a die grinder and a saw equipped with a diamond blade.
The step of forming a recessed border may include laying down a piece of material on the substrate to use as a guide and moving the one of a die grinder and saw along the perimeter of the material to form the recessed border.
The sandblasting may be carried out at about 115-125 p.s.i. and at a fluid flow rate of about 15-20 cfm (cubic feet per minute).
The stencil may include a plurality of stencils; and at least one of the plurality of stencils may have an adhesive backing.
The recessed portion may have a depth of about at least {fraction (1/16)} of an inch.
The recessed portion has a depth of about at least {fraction (1/16)} of an inch.
The inventive method of making a display may likewise include the steps of:
a) providing a concrete substrate;
b) sweeping an area of the concrete substrate prior to placing a stencil in place on the area;
c) providing a stencil on the concrete substrate, the stencil defining a portion of the display to be formed, the stencil including an adhesive backing covering an adhesive side of the stencil;
d) peeling off the backing of the stencil to expose the adhesive side of the stencil, and placing the adhesive side of the stencil on the area;
e) sandblasting a recessed portion in the concrete substrate;
f) coloring the recessed portion;
g) sealing the colored recessed portion;
h) the step of sandblasting the concrete is carried out for a sufficiently long period of time that an aggregate in the concrete is exposed, so as to achieve a three dimensional look; and
i) forming a recessed border with one of a die grinder and a saw equipped with a diamond blade.
The step of forming a recessed border may include laying down a piece of material on the substrate to use as a guide and moving the one of a die grinder and a saw along the perimeter of the material to form the recessed border.
The stencil may include a plurality of stencils and at least one of the plurality of stencils may have an adhesive backing.
There is likewise disclosed a display made in accordance with the above method.